The Wanderer's Scars
by I'mSolidSnaek
Summary: "Well, that was a lie. He knew that no matter how much he taught them, he couldn't erase the memories that would undoubtedly plague them. It was just that it was the only think Link could do, convincing himself that he'd just figure something out."


**Heya user's of , I'mSolidSnaek, and this is the first fic I've published in... quite a while. The first in the Zelda forum no less. Anyway, this fic is set during Tri Force Heroes, which is (for reasons I _still_ cannot figure out) considered a sequel to A Link Between Worlds by Nintendo. *Shrugs* And to clear things up, in this oneshot Link is going by the alias of 'Green' right now in case anyone is confused by it.**

 **I will say, Tri Force Heroes was a fun game (although infuriating to play on single-player at times since none of my friends have the game), but the plot was nonexistent (ProtonJon sums it up quite nicely in the first episode of his LP... In less than one minute into the video if I remember correctly). The upside to that, however, is that I can just pop something into existence in my mind and write about it, including how to tie the game in with ALBW and why Link wandered into Hytopia... And use Red and Blue as actual characters, because why the heck not?**

 **There are a few parts which I'm not satisfied with, but I hope it's a good read nonetheless. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, and I hope you all have a great day!**

* * *

Honestly, he sometimes had no idea what the hell he was thinking when he agreed to this.

Experience in Lorule had taught him that no one was immune to death, that everyone was a mortal no matter how powerful or influential they were. When he first arrived in Hytopia and met Blue and Red, he was secretly horrified that they were willing to send in kids even _younger_ than he was when he first crossed blades with Yuga, to battle for what was little more than a fool's errand, possibly to die. He managed to hide his emotions quite well, but it still rocked him to the core.

However, he managed to come up with a plan to help both of them - make sure they don't tread down the path he did. It was a way that enabled him to watch over them and give them tools to make sure death was not in the cards for them.

He signed up and was appointed their leader, just like he wanted.

Before long, he was instructing both in the ways of the sword, how to handle foes, when to kill and when to disengage... All of the basics that he had to learn the hard way - through trial and error, often getting a scar because of a mistake. Upon seeing how quickly they learned, he was confident they wouldn't have to suffer as many wounds as he did.

So how did it end up that he had to babysit both of them?

Neither of his companions had ever pointed a sword at an enemy, much less knew how to fight. In fact, he probably spent more time trying to prevent Blue from rushing off on his own and comforting Red when the pressure became too much for him than actually trying to work as an organized team that actually had each other's backs. He really should've known better than to be so overconfident about rookies. The one, true test of their skill on the battlefield would be _on_ the battlefield. Training could only do so much.

But now, watching Red and Blue trying to adapt to the harsh environment of the Drablands, he was having doubts about whether or not teaching them these skills was really a good thing.

Well, that was a lie. He _knew_ that no matter how much he taught them, he couldn't erase the memories that would undoubtedly plague them. It was just that it was the only think Link _could_ do, convincing himself that he'd just figure something out.

But if he and his friends couldn't solve the issue with him, how could he with them? After all, surviving a conflict didn't necessarily mean you _won._ His inability to cope with how post-war Hyrule treated him was a clear example of that, resulting in his departure. Combat skills got you through the war, but serve little actual purpose in the aftermath outside of self-defense.

And most people didn't help with the transition.

Link was always a bit of an outcast. Yes, he was popular with many of the younger kids back at Kakariko, but he loathed being held on a pedestal like that. He could never connect with anyone that viewed him like that – save Gulley (though that was more because they saw each other every single day, so it was only a matter of time before he became Link's only friend). It didn't help that he never got along with the kids his age, only alienating him further. This only got worse once word leaked out about his exploits in Lorule - one part of Kakariko hailed him as a true hero and showered him constantly with gifts and generosity that he felt unbefitting for someone who was really just a skilled fighter (and killer). The rest were jealous. Jealous for all the attention he got as a result of the war and made sure to treat him like crap.

That didn't mean Link didn't try to readjust back to civilian life. Oh no, he returned to his old schedule of trying to wake up at 6 every morning (and failing most of the time), stayed for the full amount of time at his apprenticeship, did everything his master asked him to... But it was just not the same, no matter how hard he wished it to be or how hard he tried. Rarely would a day go by where he felt uncomfortable - either from the love or hatred people constantly showered upon him - or jump and nearly lash out at every minor thing that surprised him. It was no wonder some began to view him as a freak.

Sleep wasn't an effective escape either - as soon as he blocked out the conscious world, nightmares rose to have their turn, attacking him from the darkest corners of his mind, striking as swiftly as the Master Sword. And to add insult to injury, any attempt at relaxation would only result in him constantly glancing up from whatever book he was reading with a hand flying to where the Master Sword would be strapped to his back, only there would be no threat and the so-called 'Blade of Evil's Bane' was back in its proper resting place. Link's only true release from his troubles was either training or sparring matches, and even then he could only distract himself for so long before he had to return to reality.

There was no way Red and Blue deserved what he got from the war, but the feeling that he was making a mistake only grew stronger as time went on instead of steering them away... But what else could he do for the duo?

He looked at them, Red giving a little laugh at one of Blue's dry remarks. Link felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile, barely noticeable in the light the campfire gave out, before he gave a soft sigh as his lips reverted back to their normal, scowling state they had been ever since he met Yuga. That's all his lips seemed to do nowadays.

He knew that telling them to go home and keep what innocence they had left was pointless. He had done it before and it would always result in a shouting match between him and Blue until Red got fed up enough to start screaming at them to stop. And when Red was upset they both knew they had gone too far. Both were too similar to him - too stubborn to let go of their goal once it was in their mind. Link had to admire their tenancy, but his gut was telling him they would only hurt themselves, like he did to himself.

Perhaps the most challenging part of returning from a conflict was not just surviving it, but rather living with your actions after everything was said and done. Sometimes Link envied those whom he killed - at least they didn't have to deal with the suffering he did. Of course, he would quickly scold himself for thinking that and keep marching onwards, but sometimes the nightmares were just so... real. Like he was really back in Lorule, slaying Moblins, nearly stumbling into lava on Turtle Rock, the thief girl's terrified screams ringing in his ears as he decapitated her former comrades, barely managing to hold himself upright as he dueled Yuga to the death in those final hours...

But those were child's play to the most frightening one of all.

Even now, he could see in his mind's eye the ghosts of all those he killed, closing in with their hands extended as they wailed about how they were killed or lamenting what they regretted most, Link unable to defend himself... And all the while a man floating in front of him, simply watching as he struggled past every single ghost in a desperate struggle to remain sane in the midst of all their moans.

And after making it past every single ghost, after blocking their wailing voices from his mind, the man would disappear, and then Link's body would erupt in pain and...

...And then he would wake up, screaming, sweating... terrified.

Even now Link felt his arms shiver at the thought of it. He would _never_ wish these experiences onto anyone else... Except maybe Yuga due to how much Link hated - and still hated - him, but then again, having the Master Sword jammed through his head at the very hands of the 'worm' he dismissed as a minor inconvenience was a fitting enough end for him.

But aside from Yuga, no one deserved what he lived through on a day to day basis. In fact, he often wondered if Red and Blue ever got nightmares like those and spent many a sleepless night checking to see if they were. It relieved Link to see that they had not gotten those intense nightmares, but he knew it was only a matter of time before something on the battlefield would scar them for life. Or maybe they were already scarred and Link simply did not notice. But regardless of his mistakes, regardless of his stupidity, regardless of his inability to properly help... he still watched out for them the best he could, at least from physical danger. And he could only pray to the Goddesses (and he _never_ prayed) that he would find a solution to help with any mental trauma they might emerge with.

He didn't want to see them get up and leave, saying farewell to everything they knew and loved, because they couldn't settle back down in their old life. Maybe Link would, someday, be able to return and perhaps live in peace, but after everything he needed time. He needed time to sort everything out, try to cope with his nightmares, and hope the masses forgot about him until he returned. But in the meantime it was anything but fun.

He still remembered seeing the faces of his adopted family - his master actually had tears in his eyes (the closest Link had ever seen him cry), his adoptive mother was hugging Gulley who was actually bawling. Link nearly changed his mind, nearly turning around and giving them all a hug and pledging never to leave them again.

Sometimes, he wished he had.

The only other Sage he was close to was Irene, and while she joked and made her usual sarcastic remarks, he still couldn't help but notice her eyes displayed something different as her laughter echoed around the forest. As much as she tried to cover it up, it was obvious she didn't want to him go. And Zelda... Well, he didn't stick around long because he knew that if anyone outside his adoptive family could've convinced him to stay, it was her. Just recalling her waving from the castle walls, knowing that she may never see her hero - no, her friend again, was enough to cause pangs of guilt to form in his stomach.

And don't even get him started on his homesickness. It shamed him to suffer from it, but it struck where he was weakest before he could react - if it was bad enough, it could bring him to his knees with no effort - a fatal error in battle, but fortunately battle was one of the few things that could cure it, although he was also ashamed at how much he enjoyed the adrenaline rush and the feeling of blades clashing against each other, even if he despised killing.

"Hey Green?"

Link looked up at the sound of his alias to meet the concerned eyes of his companions. "You okay? You're awful quiet..." Red asked.

"I'm fine. I was just... deep in thought," Link answered.

"About what?"

"Oh, just about the fact that this is the least inspiring cause anyone could ever fight for," he remarked in an attempt to cover up his thoughts.

Blue cleared his throat and scowled, but it was ruined by the small smile he was noticeably trying to fight off. "Then why are you here? Why continue to tag along when you could be doing something else?"

Link sighed as he leaned back. "Nothing. I... I just have my reasons," he said, tactfully evading Blue's prying.

His grumpy companion gave a more genuine scowl, but did not follow up. Had it been soon after they first met, Link was certain it would've boiled over into an argument, but Blue learned that 'Green' liked to keep his secrets, and that infighting was detrimental to all three of them. And Link had a better idea about Blue's limits before he got angry, so he made sure to take more care to evade those sensitive buttons that he accidentally treaded all over before.

"We should get some sleep," Link added. "We'll be moving out quickly. We don't want to be in that fortress any longer than we have to."

Blue nodded in understanding while Red asked, "Will you be alright?"

Link instantly knew what he was referring to. "Don't worry, I'm used to fighting even while tired," he reassured Red for what was probably the millionth time.

"I-I'm just worried about your nightmares..." Red stammered out, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll manage," Link replied.

"...All right," Red relented as Blue flopped down onto his already prepared blanket quite loudly.

"Actually, there might be a way..." Link muttered to himself, recognizing how just that small conversation was able to distract him from his brooding. In fact, now that he thought about it, ever since he started to grow closer to them, the more he spent talking to them, the less time he spent brooding over the past and the painful images that came with them. He doubted it would ever fully stop, but maybe reaching out to them, maybe telling them about his past... It might help. He owed them that much after everything they've been through together.

"What was that?" Blue asked over the sound Link dousing the fire with a bottle of water.

And it was right then that doubt entered Link's mind. His plan right after he helped Blue and Red break the curse, he would head out into the unknown once more, alone, his equipment the only companions he would bring along for the ride. He couldn't afford personal attachments, not after seeing how much his departure saddened his old friends. He knew that if friendship took root with Blue and Red, he would have to say goodbye later, and odds were he was not returning to Hytopia. Ever. Meaning it would be goodbye forever.

But at the same time, another part of his mind was already arguing against the logic he employed so many times before to remind himself to remain distant. It told him that if conversation really did take his mind off of the pain he dealt with that much, he should do it more often. If it helped once, it would surely help again. And unlike before, the counterargument went on and on, arguing that he didn't have to stick with the plan - there was nothing stopping him from staying for a bit, or maybe even settling down for a while. And Link knew he couldn't keep wandering forever - the life of a wanderer was far from what it was romanticized to be, although it would be a lie to say it didn't have its highs.

But maybe he should give life in Hytopia a fair chance. Who knows? Maybe he changed more than he thought since he left Kakariko.

"Hello? Earth to Green?"

A poke brought the train of thought to a screeching halt. Link shook his head as he realized that Blue was right in front of him; likely having tried multiple times to call him but failed. The annoyed glare on Blue's face was confirmation enough.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts," 'Green' apologized. "What were you asking?"

Blue nearly started to grumble, but Red cut him off by saying, "He was wondering what you were muttering to yourself before."

"Uh, well... I guess I got more absorbed in my thoughts than I thought," Link sheepishly admitted.

"...That was a lame pun," Blue stated.

"I didn't intend to make a pun. But as for what I was thinking about..." Blue's glare softened slightly as he realized that his companion was about to reveal one of the secrets he kept. Link felt a temptation to say something stupid, but decided against it. As amusing as that would be, he needed to be honest right now.

"How about I tell you my story, but only one, short part tonight. We still need our rest."

"Really?" Red's eyes went wide with surprise, anticipation sparkling even in the darkness.

Link gave a faint chuckle. "Yes, but only one part."

"So what are you waiting for? We don't have all night."

'Green' rolled his eyes at Blue's remark, but quickly snapped out of his amusement by taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, reliving happier, more simple times. Times before Yuga.

"Well, where to I begin? I'm from Hyrule, Kakariko Village to be exact..."

Perhaps this was for the best after all. As he dove further and further into the story as the days went on, he noticed his heart felt significantly lighter, as if he took off a backpack carrying iron ore. He never realized how _good_ it felt to finally let out at least part of what he kept bottled up for so long. Of course, the nightmares still plagued him and the pain wouldn't disappear that easily - might not ever - but at least it was a start. And maybe his story would help Red and Blue - his friends - realize they weren't alone in their struggles.


End file.
